


【黑白赤魔/召唤】标本

by White_lie12



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 吞精, 囚禁, 总之很糟糕, 排泄控制, 暗黑, 身体改造, 还有很多
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_lie12/pseuds/White_lie12
Summary: 是我的下品xp堆积成果，是个居然还有剧情的万字长车，黑魔白魔赤魔x召唤，双性，xp很多很糟糕，包括但不限于囚禁/强奸/吞精/排泄控制/身体改造等等等等，后面还有一点克，开头给白魔赤魔设定了种族但后来懒得描写了（？）前后风格可能不太一致因为后面我完全放飞我的暗黑xp了...嗯...利益相关，主职召唤（？）
Relationships: all/召唤
Kudos: 14





	【黑白赤魔/召唤】标本

如果时间倒流，他一定不会接受那个该死的邀约，喝那杯天杀的酒，他就不会一头栽倒、醒来后四肢摊开，赤裸无力地瘫在白魔怀里，被发现自己严守了许多年的秘密。

“好久不见了。”赤魔在他身前，肆无忌惮地打量着那口多生的雌穴，召唤挣扎起来，以太被压制的他连宝石兽都叫不出来，更别说把这一屋子的人灭口了，但无论如何他也不能就这么任人羞辱。然而他的动作此刻起了反效力，这点猫一样的力气并没能让他挣脱身后人的桎梏，反倒让白魔紧贴着他臀部的、只隔了一层布料的部位在摩擦下轻而易举地硬了起来，燥热地顶在他的臀瓣之间，他不由得僵住了。他没法理解赤魔的话，一定是弄错了什么，他和他们根本不熟。

“你们....是不是有什么误——”

“别白费力气了，”召唤这才注意到墙边还靠着一个人，“听话一点，对你有好处。”

“等——呃！”

“和他废话这么多干什么，”赤魔搅了搅刚刚捅入雌穴里的手指，细嫩的软肉蠕动起来，几乎是自发地咬住了他，“啧，还是那样啊...”

召唤闭上了嘴，交流失败，真是不可理喻，他恶狠狠地瞪着面前的男人，小穴却像是被肏熟过的，戳了没几下就有了湿意，赤魔兴致勃勃地开拓了一会儿，那里很快就纳进了第二根手指，与主人的沉默抗拒不同，肉壁欣喜地吞吐着赤魔的手指，甚至在他作势要退出时本能地收缩着挽留。

“这不是很老实嘛...”赤魔嗤笑着捅进了第三根手指，召唤想骂他，却被背后的白魔舔了一下耳垂，一种异样的酥麻迅速窜遍了全身，脏话还没来得及出口就变成了一声呻吟，在今天之前他从不知道自己的那个部位有这么敏感。赤魔的指尖也紧接着戳到了雌穴的最深处，召唤的身体剧烈地抖了一下，原本将要落下的呻吟转成了惊呼，甚至有了一丝甜腻的意味。  
像是找到了新玩具，赤魔毫不留情地蹂躏起那个位置，召唤的身体猝然绷紧了，他咬着嘴唇，竭力不发出声音，但难以抑制愈发粗重的喘息和颤栗的身体，熟悉又陌生的快感不停地窜进神经里，被指奸的快感自然不能与自己用玩具的感觉同日而语——他自渎过几次，但都是浅尝即止。

有什么柔软而冰凉的东西搭在他的下唇上，是一根手指，之前站在墙边的人不知道什么时候来到了他身旁，居高临下地看着他，他这才认出是部队里的黑魔。这个平日里沉默寡言、安安静静的男人用指尖敲了敲他几乎要咬破下唇的牙，温和地开口：“松开。”

召唤一时间有些迷茫，仿佛连下身的快感都凝固了一瞬——赤魔的确是停了下来，像是为方便他专心听这个人说话一样。黑魔的行为并不在召唤可预料的展开之内，他的牙齿不自觉地松开一点，那根手指便伸进来，卡在两排牙之间，黑魔用另一只手捏住了他的下颌，力气出奇地大，强迫他把嘴张成了一个o型。

“别弄伤我的东西，”黑魔平静地说，似乎眼前香艳的演出并没能激起他的一点情欲，“下次再这样，我就把你的牙敲掉。”

召唤应当被激怒的，但一对上黑魔的眼，却有一种令他想要退缩的、难以明说的情绪从心底升起，但一闪而过，没给他抓住仔细感受的机会。他梗着一口气，在被钳制下含糊不清地吐出一句“你他妈有病吧”，换来了扇在脸上的重重一巴掌，火辣辣的疼痛和被人打耳光的羞辱感一并燃起。召唤有心再骂一轮，又在对上黑魔冷淡的眼神后不自觉地瑟缩了一下，最后还是心不甘情不愿地沉默了。

“继续吧，”黑魔没有再看他，而是把目光投向了赤魔，“等了这么久，你也忍耐到头了吧。”

最后一句是对白魔说的，这个敖龙族自从他醒后就没有说过话，召唤甚至觉得他可能是个哑巴，此刻白魔也没有出声，只是点了点头，手掌摸索着探到召唤的臀部，先是揉了揉，然后刺入了一根手指，与此同时前穴里赤魔的手指也再次动了起来，灵活地为他带来快感，被撬开的嘴也再无法阻拦呻吟，被白魔按上那个点时他更是含着黑魔的手指拔高了呜声。

“唔...嗯...不...唔..”

被两个人一前一后地指奸着，两种不尽相同却一般尖锐的快感夹击着他的神经，这两个人似乎很清楚哪里最能刺激到他，黑魔也伸进来了第二根手指，夹起他的舌头玩弄，召唤感觉自己像是陷在快感的海浪里起起浮浮，尽管看不到，但他能感觉到有什么粘稠的液体正从雌穴里一股股地流出来，不应该是这样的，只是被用手指弄了弄而已，为什么会有这样是反应，一定是...一定是他们做了什么，一定是的。  
召唤在快感和打击中失神了一会儿，直到后穴突兀传来一阵疼痛，是白魔在尝试着挤进去，尽管那里只扩张到了三指左右。

“放松。”白魔终于说出了召唤今天听到的第一句话。

“不...嗯啊...等、”敖龙族把他抬起一点，阴茎再次对准了他的穴口，屁股底下勃发的尺寸使召唤生出了巨大的恐惧，但显然在场的人都没有要阻止黑魔的意思，黑魔和赤魔甚至抽出了在他身体里肆虐的手，看着召唤被强按着朝那根阴茎坐了下去。

“等、太、呃啊——”

他怀疑自己疼晕过去了一瞬，即使在战斗中落败，召唤也没有感受过这么强烈的、撕裂般的疼痛，白魔的性器野蛮地破开他干涩的后穴，整个嵌了进去，囊袋挤压着他的穴口，坐姿让它几乎捅到了所能到达的最深处，他本能地想咬住嘴唇，又想起黑魔的那个眼神，最终只是紧紧咬住了牙。疼痛很快就堆积成了麻木，被阴茎侵入的异物感渐渐明晰起来，穴肉过于细嫩，他甚至能感受到紧贴在内壁上的半硬的鳞片。  
“喔，全吃进去了。”赤魔饶有兴趣地看着他们结合的地方，有点急不可耐地脱下了自己的裤子，露出猫魅族略微有些弧度的性器，“那就到我了，我也等够了。”  
召唤的瞳孔骤然收缩，不顾一切地剧烈挣扎起来，白魔因为他突然的扭动吸了一口凉气，接着更加用力地禁锢住了他的手臂，无力地踢蹬着的小腿也被赤魔强行分开，用自己的腿压住。猫魅族的龟头抵上他被迫绽开的雌穴，召唤绝望地闭上眼，感到有一只手放在他柔顺的短发上，近乎怜爱地揉了揉。

“我说过了，乖一点，你会喜欢的。”

被赤魔的东西填满时他已经感觉不到疼了，只是觉得很胀，白魔忍耐得够久了，赤魔几乎是刚刚进入，他就开始抽动性器，敖龙族的阴茎艰难地在召唤的后穴里进出，鳞片刮蹭着柔软的内壁和敏感的软肉，没几下就肏得召唤呻吟出声，赤魔也不甘落后地动作起来，他抓着召唤的腿，一下下地狠肏着他的花心，两个穴一齐传来的快感强烈到令人心慌，但召唤除了承受并没有别的选择。

“呃...嗯...不...啊...啊..”

召唤感觉自己的整个下身都快要融化了，哪里都很热，哪里都是满的，每一根细小的神经都在传达快感，他的后穴应该是出血了，这么粗暴的动作不出血是不可能的，但此刻他只能感受到两根阴茎给他带来的舒爽，好像...他的身体已经十分精于此道一样。这两个人不知道是出于默契还是巧合，每一下的抽送都恰到好处地错开，两方的快感连绵着此起彼落，仿佛不会有尽头。召唤紧闭着眼睁，突然感到有什么冰冷的东西贴在了他的阴茎上...是黑魔，把一个环扣在了他性器的根部，他的那根东西不知道什么时候已经翘了起来，龟头颤巍巍地分泌着液体。黑魔在扣上阴茎环后用掌心包裹住了他的阴茎，开始为他手淫。

“啊....不——呃啊——”

第三处器官传来的快感几乎让召唤崩溃，太多了，黑魔的手法很娴熟——也可能和他的两个洞都在挨肏有关，很快召唤就觉得自己要到了，但根部被那个环牢牢地钳制住，高潮无疑是不可能的。

“用后面，”他听到黑魔说，后者此刻用手指堵住了阴茎顶端的小孔，轻轻地刮弄，白魔和赤魔也加快了抽插的速度，密集地顶弄着他最敏感的软肉，“你得习惯。”

“呃...唔...不、求...啊啊啊——”

他真的靠他的两个洞高潮了，那两个洞痉挛着收缩，甚至有一股水从小穴里喷出来，浇在赤魔的龟头上，后者骂了他一句婊子，但召唤完全沉溺在高潮的快感里。黑魔满意地松开他，掏出自己的性器，趁着他失神的这刻塞进了召唤的嘴里，后者的口腔温暖而湿润，让黑魔满足地喟叹了一下。

“唔...”

召唤艰难地吞吐着黑魔的阴茎，高潮过的身体更加敏感，白魔和赤魔的每一次抽插都能引起他剧烈的颤抖，他的整个下身都湿淋淋的，床单也弄湿了。白魔猛地肏了他几下，原本就不小的性器再次膨大，在召唤变了调的尖叫里射在了他的穴里，精液一股股地击打在最深处，直到结束白魔才退出来，用一个塞子塞住后穴，不让精液流出。  
而召唤在意识到赤魔还没有射的同时想起了什么，他的眼睛猛地睁大，但已经来不及了。

“唔..唔——唔！！——”

猫魅族性器上的倒刺猛地张开，无情地卡住他高热敏感的肉壁，刺入脆弱的软肉里，召唤的身体痉挛着，只能感觉到射在洞里的，比白魔温度要高的精液和漫过一切的快感，他在这快感里不自觉地收紧了喉咙，黑魔扯着他的头发，狠狠地抽插几下，在最后一刻拔出性器，射在了他脸上。

他现在看起来应该糟糕透了，脸上糊着精液，两个洞里也含着精液，他像个精液的容器，但召唤无能为力，快感的余韵还在他身上蔓延，不能发泄的前端似乎都变得无关紧要了。

“今天不能射。”黑魔清理好自己，恢复成衣冠整整的样子，轻描淡写地说，“如果明天你表现好，我可以考虑一下。”

召唤只是合着眼，他被折腾得太累，一根手指也抬不起来。白魔从床上下来，赤魔也跟着跳下床，用另一个塞子塞住雌穴，拍了拍他的屁股，召唤能感到体内的精液随着他的动作晃了晃，刺激着红肿的肉壁。白魔抽出牧杖，为他治好了撕裂的伤口，温暖的白魔法游走过他的全身，他不自觉地放松了下来。

“睡个好觉。”因为过度的疲惫陷入沉眠前，这是他听到的最后一句话。

——  
召唤睁开眼时几乎都要认为昨天的一切都是一场梦了，如果不是肚子里半凝固的精液和塞在身体里的两个软塞让他有些难受的话。

他怔怔地环顾四周，难以理解一切是怎么变成现在这样的，昨天早上他还在自己家舒适的大床上醒来，准备享受三明治，现在却被关在窗户也没有一个的地下室里，肚子里装着两个男人的精液——脸上的应该是被清理过了。  
他不知道自己到底什么时候得罪了这几个人，他只在酒馆里和他们聊过几次，除此之外几乎没有任何交集。他知道自己脾气不是很好，但也没有对他们摆过臭脸，何况他常常沉默寡言，能少一事就少一事，社交对他来说实在是麻烦，还不如抱着宝石兽唠叨来的舒服。这真是...没有道理啊。  
白魔进来时看到的就是这样一副情景，召唤皱着眉头，手掌搭在肚子上，注视着头顶。

“早，”白魔开口，他今天好像心情不错，话也比昨晚多了些，召唤没想到会有人来，被吓了一跳，“睡得好吗？”

没有得到应答，白魔站在床边，朝他伸出手：“起来，我带你去清理一下。”

召唤终于动了一下，扶着床边坐了起来，屁股里的软塞不可避免地被压到，他及时止住险些破口而出的呻吟，没有理会白魔伸在空中的手，艰难地站了起来。不知道这些人到底对他用了什么邪术，无力的身体仍然没有好转的迹象，否则只有白魔一个的话..他还是有把握能打倒对方的。  
白魔叹了口气，抓着他的手腕，把他拖到了床对面的小卫生间里，召唤踉跄了几步，发现小巧的浴缸已经放满了水，正冒着热气。  
他想说让我自己来，但才一张口就被看穿了意图，被强行按进了浴缸里。他不可避免地呛了一口水，把头从水里探出来拼命咳嗽着。  
但他不得不承认，水温调的正好，白魔按着他的后腰，把他摆成了一个跪趴的姿势，热水的包裹让他感到舒适，羞耻感似乎都被冲淡了一些，身下的两个塞子被拔了出来，热水马上涌了进去。  
从雌穴开始，白魔探入两根手指撑开穴口，让热水进出得更顺畅，简略冲了冲后开始用手指抠挖，把凝固在肉壁上的精液结块揭下来，他的动作已经尽量轻了，但这对于红肿的肉壁还是过于刺激，何况有一些粘在敏感点附近，召唤很快就被弄得喘息起来，心里只盼着这种折磨快点结束，白魔却并不着急，慢条斯理地清理过雌穴又对后穴如法炮制，他感觉自己忍了很久，才终于等到白魔的一句“还差一点”，然后他感到身后的敖龙族动了一下，手指抽出了一些，好像去拿了什么东西，接着穴口又被撑开，密集的、高温的水流击打在了他的肉穴深处。

“——！不、啊！”

他无力的挣扎并没有多大幅度，白魔只要动动手腕，手里的淋浴喷头就可以轻易地追上他，细小水流组成的水柱持续不断地冲刷着刚刚被玩弄过的敏感软肉，刚刚被清洗干净的雌穴又开始分泌淫液。召唤的手紧紧抓着浴缸的边缘，断断续续地让白魔停下，白魔并没有理会他，一会儿冲后穴，一会儿弄前面，直到看召唤是真的没有力气了才停下，把他拖出来让他扶着墙，用毛巾给他擦了身体，又把他丢回到了床上，赤魔已经站在床边，递给他一碗他往常最喜欢的卷心菜炒饭。  
而往常最喜欢的食物在现在的召唤看来无比刺眼，他沉默着转过身去表示抗拒，或许饿死也比被这些人关在这里要好。

“我劝你最好吃点，”赤魔说道，但他听起来并不多真诚，好像笃定召唤不会听他的——当然也确实如此，“待会儿他就要下来了。”

召唤眼前浮现出黑魔那双冷淡的眼，心底有一点发怵，但自尊又不允许他再伸手去取那碗饭，他就这么僵持着，直到身后的楼梯处传来黑魔温和的声音。

“怎么了？”

脚步声从背后接近，接着他被一双手翻了过来，黑魔低头看着他，面容平和，和昨天威胁他、扇他耳光的样子简直判若两人：“不饿吗？最好还是吃一点。”

“...你最好还是放了我，否则我宁愿饿死。”

黑魔的表情变得严肃了一点，旁边的赤魔和白魔脸上也露出了一种奇怪的表情，就像是...在观赏一部悲剧的高潮部分，明知接下来的剧情是如何残忍，因而表露出的期待与同情。

他叹了口气，说：“这是你自找的...你总是这样。”

召唤听不懂他在说什么，他们根本没有什么交情，他以为又要挨耳光了，便闭上眼，却没有等到预料中的疼痛，恰恰相反，他感到性器上的环一松，黑魔的手抚上了他的阴茎，他想躲开，被赤魔和白魔一左一右地按住了，身体被迫大大地朝黑魔打开。他从昨天开始就没能发泄，早上又被玩弄了一阵，阴茎一直挺立着，尽管只有昨晚那一次“接触”，但黑魔好像很熟悉这根东西，很快就让他射了出来。

“好了，”黑魔松开手，把沾到的精液蹭到他脸上，“拿过来吧。”

赤魔嘟囔了一句你变心软了之类的话，被瞪了一眼，拽着白魔去了楼梯口的另一个房间，召唤忐忑不安地在高潮后的余韵里平复呼吸，现在的他肯定不是三个人的对手，他突然有点后悔自己刚才的行为，但也已经晚了，或许他现在开口求饶还来得及...但话到了喉咙口还是卡住了，或许在被囚禁而且力量悬殊的情况下维持这点自尊是件很可笑的事情，及时服软才是明智的选择，但他就是无法毫无芥蒂地把它直接抛下。他想起黑魔刚才的那句话...为什么他好像很了解他？

很快那两个人就带着一个箱子回来，黑魔从里面挑出一根细棍，缓慢地插进了他刚刚发泄过，还没完全收缩的马眼。

“..呃！”

阴茎被异物插入并不是什么友善的体验，细棍摩擦着尿道深入带来疼痛，但召唤却不敢乱动，不知为何，他就是知道现在不能「动」，好像如果他动了，接下来就会发生什么极其可怕的事情一样。  
直到棍子完全深入，封死了他的前端，黑魔才停下，赤魔继续按着他，掰开他的嘴，取出一瓶装着淡绿色液体的瓶子，拧开瓶盖灌进了他嘴里，他们不会要毒死他吧，召唤想闭上嘴，但赤魔的力气实在太大了，他只能尽力摇着头躲避水流，就这样还是吞下去了大半。一部分倒歪的水灌进鼻孔，他咳嗽了好一会儿才停下，然而还没等他喘过一口气，赤魔又打开了第二瓶，这次白魔也过来帮忙固定他的头，

“营养液。”黑魔好像看穿了他的想法，在吞咽声中为他解释，但召唤已经无暇他顾了，白魔捏住了他的鼻子，出于呼吸的本能他不得不张着嘴把这些营养液都喝下去，第二瓶灌完后他觉得肚子已经被撑满了，但赤魔却继续打开了第三瓶。  
召唤恐惧起来，但这两个人死死地按着他，逼他全都吞了下去，直到他觉得水都要从嗓子眼里漫出来，赤魔才终于停下，把空瓶子扔到一边。  
他喝的太多了，肚子都被撑起了一个弧度，他刚一被松开就本能地想把喝下去的东西吐出来，但被黑魔揪着头发仰起了脸。

“他敢吐出来一口，就再灌两瓶。”

这是对白魔说的，后者点了点头，把召唤翻了过去，撑起的肚子压在床上有些难受，他略微抬起一点身体，又被按了下去，黑魔拨开他的雌穴，另一种粘稠冰冷的液体被倒了进去，但并不多，接着后穴里也被灌入了一样的东西。

“我本来不想这么早就给你用药，”黑魔给他的两个穴戴上软塞，“我马上回来，你们照顾好他。”

药效发挥得很快，黑魔才刚离开没一会儿，召唤就感到一丝空虚感从两个穴的深处传来，接着迅速扩散，从两点蔓延成了两片，身体也越来越燥热，空虚渐渐变成了钻心的痒和难耐，好像他的身体上开了两个性欲组成的洞，起初他还顾及着旁边的两个人，但很快体内的巨痒就让他顾不上这么多了，他夹紧双腿徒劳地摩擦着洞口的软塞，希望能靠这一点快感缓和，但内里始终得不到满足，之前被灌下去的水也开始被消化，尿液渐渐充盈了膀胱，排泄的出口却被细棍堵死，他伸出手想拔出细棍，或者自慰，但被赤魔和白魔拦住，用绳子绑在了床头。

“啊...让我...啊...帮、帮我...”

下身前后烧成一片，他的意识在越来越强烈的憋胀感和难耐中模糊起来，无力地蹭动着双腿，怎么样都好，让他尿，插他，满足他，怎么样都好，只要别继续下去..  
但那两个人一动也没动，只是看着他在地狱般的处境里挣扎。

“唉，这到底是罚他还是我们啊...”赤魔叹口气，用一块布堵住了他的嘴，“你说你惹他干什么呢。”  
白魔露出一种哭笑不得的表情，安慰地拍了拍赤魔。  
痛苦中的感知变得模糊，召唤感觉好像过了很久，也可能只有一会儿，熟悉的黑色衣角终于出现在眼前，是黑魔，身上带着一点血腥气味。

“消化一些了？”

黑魔伸手，按了按他鼓胀的小腹，靠近膀胱的位置，召唤立刻剧烈地弹动了一下，从喉咙里发出痛苦的“唔唔”声。  
然后黑魔的手指下移，把软塞挨个拔出，干渴的穴口收缩着挽留，但也只是徒劳。药物已经完全被吸收了，他一边按揉着穴口，一边冷淡地对赤魔说：“再灌一瓶。”

“！唔！唔——”

召唤的瞳孔骤然收缩，但赤魔和白魔已经开始执行命令，他嘴里的布料被抽出，还没等他说出哀求的话，淡绿色的营养液就紧接着灌进了他的食道，一时间房间里很安静，除了召唤痛苦的呻吟声没有人说话，整个灌水的过程中黑魔的手指一直在撩拨着他的雌穴和后穴，原本就得不到满足的欲望更是几乎要把他逼疯。等到这一瓶被灌完，召唤已经发不出声了，布料再次堵了回去，眼泪也不知道什么时候流了出来，混着脸上之前被擦上去的精液，看起来十分狼狈。  
黑魔用另一只手为他擦干眼泪，脸上露出了类似怜惜的表情。

“早点听话不就好了...真是，不过那也就不是你了。”

召唤却完全无法理解他在说什么，他的肚子被营养液撑得鼓起，膀胱几乎要被过多的尿液撑爆，身下的两个洞都叫嚣着想被填满、摩擦，理智在逐渐远去，但每当他觉得自己马上要崩溃，神经却好像就又坚韧一分，逼他清醒着承受这些折磨。

他不知道过去了多久，只知道自己的泪腺好像坏掉了，赤魔和白魔分别用他的嘴射了一发，黑魔则沉默着，不厌其烦地、一次又一次为他擦干眼泪，然后他终于听到黑魔的声音。

“现在愿意吃点东西了吗？”

“吃...啊...我吃...放...啊...放过...”

黑魔站起身，拿过那碗已经放凉的饭，却没有递给他，而是解开长袍，露出已经勃起的性器，在召唤崩溃的哀求声中不紧不慢地撸动着，直到尽数射在上面。

白魔解开了他的手，扶着他倚坐起来，尿液随着身体的动作晃动着拍打膀胱内壁，惹出召唤痛苦的呻吟。黑魔把碗塞到召唤手里，笑了一下。

“吃吧，不要剩饭。”

召唤颤抖着握住勺子，碗里的精液让他顿住了，被射在喉咙里和自己主动吃是两码事，但黑魔的掌心抚上他的小腹，轻轻按揉了几下，他的自尊便被粉碎了。  
在黑魔的注视下，他挺着已经被液体撑满的肚子，忍耐着尿意和痒意，强迫自己大口大口地吞食碗里的东西，直到一粒米也不剩，然后崩溃地啜泣起来。

“乖孩子，”黑魔接过碗，放到一边，“你可以选一样，排泄还是被肏？”

召唤瞪大了眼，绝望地看着黑魔，他现在是真的后悔了，为什么...这个人简直是魔鬼...他的膀胱要爆了，下面痒得不行，他却只让他选一个？

“不选吗？那我就当你都不用了。”

黑魔起身要走，被召唤不知哪里来的力气拽住了衣角。

“让...啊...让我排...排泄...”  
“确定了？”  
“确...确定..”

黑魔笑了一下，赤魔和白魔架起他，把他拖到了卫生间，摆成一个给孩童把尿的姿势，黑魔跟上来，缓慢地抽出了堵塞住他尿道的元凶，几乎是瞬间，淡黄色的尿液喷了出来，召唤闭上眼，似乎这样就可以逃避自己当着三个人的面排泄的现实。

“晚上你还会有一次选择的机会，”黑魔一边说，一边把细棍塞回原处，他还有一句话没有说，但召唤意识到了，他喝下去的营养液还有很多没有消化，到了晚上，他还是没有别的选择。

后来的事情召唤就记不太清了，这样的状况可能持续了一周，也可能是一个月，因为黑魔说这是惩罚。每天赤魔或者白魔会给他带来加了料的三餐，他从起初的恶心想吐到逐渐习惯麻木。吃过早饭后他会被灌下两瓶营养液和魔药，黑魔心情好的时候是一瓶，但没有什么区别，他最后都会被尿意逼得崩溃，每天晚上他可以选一次，而他每一次的选择都是排泄，身下的两个穴始终饥渴着。到了后来，每天早上被灌入魔药、塞上软塞的一会儿成了召唤唯一能得到一点抚慰的机会，但这无疑是饮鸩止渴。大部分时间他只是被绑住双手，流着泪夹紧双腿，求他们晚点再拔出塞子，碰碰他的小穴，但他们还是只使用他的嘴。

到最后，黑魔宣布惩罚结束时他简直欣喜若狂，饥渴了许久的两个洞终于得到抚慰，他几乎是紧紧咬着进入的一切东西不愿松开，屁股上挨了好几巴掌，被打得通红。

那之后灌药的步骤终于停了，但他的身体已经回不去了，两个穴里时常发痒，太久不含点什么东西会让他难受不已，被三个人插满身上所有的洞时，尽管不会承认，但这几乎是他最满足的时刻。

日复一日的性爱中，他甚至了解了这些人的特点，如果说白魔喜欢单纯地肏他，那赤魔就是更喜欢玩弄他，而黑魔...他也不是很能搞懂黑魔，他像是两人性格的集合体，被他温柔的拥抱包裹时，一瞬的温暖和安心几乎要让召唤忘记自己的处境，然而诸多把他逼向崩溃的命令也是出自黑魔之口，大多数时候他只是站在那里注视他的丑态，把他推向深渊。有时候召唤会有一种错觉，这个人的勃起、性欲好像都只是例行公事，真正能让黑魔兴奋起来的东西藏在他的注视里，他以某种被逼到绝处的精神为乐。

所以，黑魔是最让他感到恐惧的一个人。

但有时，他觉得一切就这样下去也不错，只要他听话，他想要的一切都会被满足，为什么一定要出去呢，外面的世界给他带来的伤痛多过快乐，那些他见过的苦难和他自己经历过的...在这里，只要他抛弃掉一部分的自我，忧愁就不会追上他 。只要闭上眼，享受快感就好。

如果，如果不是那天宅子里只有白魔的话。

只有他自己清楚，再怎么下定决心，被抛弃掉的那部分自我仍旧无时无刻不在叫嚷，让他不要被驯服、不要软弱，只是三个魔法师而已，你忘记了自己曾经的辉煌吗？那些端着魔导书战斗的日子...那只在你身后燃着熊熊烈焰，仰颈发出凶啸的不死鸟...你曾经也有如此绚丽的人生和未来，龟缩在地下室，失去自我，浑浑噩噩的一生...真的是你想要的吗？

这是孤注一掷的选择，他使出吃奶的力气，在白魔来得及反应前，用手里的碗击向了他的后脑，他以前确实和朋友们开过用书脊砸人的笑话，但没想到真的会有使出纯粹暴力的这一天，他砸的很准——感谢他的忍者朋友——白魔没来得及念出咒文就晕了过去。

他拖着发软的身体，奔跑在格里达尼亚住宅区的小路上，住宅区里很安静，可能是工作日，他没费什么事就离开了住宅区，门口守卫的双蛇党卫兵也没有盘问，尽管他这副样子看起来十分可疑——他披上了一件比他要大得多的白魔的衣服。他沿着记忆中的路线走向回家的路，却发现格里达尼亚的城区变得无比陌生，几家他常常光顾的酒馆也不见了，取而代之的是陌生的商铺，他拉住一个路人询问，却被告知没听说过那些名字。

他茫然地站在路旁，试图搞清楚究竟发生了什么，或许是他失魂落魄的样子太过于明显，一个老人停下脚步，问他是否需要帮助，在听到他的问题后也摇了摇头。

“这个...老头子我也没有听说过，倒是小时候听我的父母提起过一点，这边曾经有一家酒馆，卖很好喝的麦芽酒。”

召唤感到一阵阵眩晕，不，不对，为什么...他只不过是被囚禁了一阵子，不应该...

“抱歉，这是我朋友，”一个熟悉的，炸雷般的声音在召唤耳旁响起，他僵硬地转过头，看到赤魔站在他身边，一只手搭在他肩膀上，“他最近有点不太舒服...脑子有点糊涂，希望没打扰到您。”

他被巨大的恐惧击中，思绪完全被打断了，他想跑，双腿却开始颤抖，有一股滑腻的液体从雌穴里流了出来，顺着腿根滴下，好在老人似乎看出了他的表情不对劲。

“孩子，你没事吧？”

对，他还有一根救命稻草，只要求救，只要现在对这个老人求救，他还有机会...

召唤正要开口，面前老人的面容却突然扭曲起来，他的背后有几个零星的行人走过，但好像完全没有看到这边正在发生的一切，不止是面部，老人的整个身体都在蠕动，召唤完全失去了思考的能力，眼睁睁看着这具人体逐渐变幻为黑魔的模样。

“真让我失望啊...玩够了吗？”

他朝召唤伸出一只手，那双熟悉的眼睛带着笑意注视着他，却比之前所有时候都要冰冷，召唤的喉结滑动了一下，他闭上眼，颤抖着握住了黑魔的手。

后来过去了多久呢，召唤也记不清了，他的记忆被过度的快感切割得断断续续，他记得他回到了地下室，黑魔扭断了他的双腿，他在剧痛中晕了过去，再醒来时这双腿变成了一种奇异的苍白色，理应失去的腿部神经被接了回去...不，不止是被接了回去，他无法操控它们，这双腿的确是断了，却又变得敏感不已，轻轻碰一碰就会给他带来奇异的快感，说它们变成了一副裸露在外的性器官也不为过，黑魔管这叫“标本”。

他只能在床上爬动，被灌了很多水，肚子里，雌穴，后穴，却又不准他排泄，那些人玩弄他的双腿，他哭着高潮，一次又一次，最后他的膀胱被撑坏了，失去了弹力，他再也控制不住尿液，无时无刻不在失禁，全靠堵住性器的细棍帮他控制，这中间他失去了很多次意识，有一次他醒来，坐在一个木马上，前后穴里塞着巨大的假阳具，黑魔低着头看他，轻轻推了一下木马的头部，木马摇晃起来，他无力地抱着木马的脖子，穴里的敏感点被反复翻搅，肚子里的水和尿液的存在感也更加强烈，他几乎能听到它们晃动的水声，双腿被绑在木马的侧面，也随着摇晃被一下下摩擦，他在残酷的快感中晕过去又醒来，语无伦次地哭求他们放过他，他保证自己不会再逃跑，说自己错了，自己会听话，看到他们毫无反应又在崩溃中开始痛骂，接着又绝望地求饶，循环往复。

又一次醒来时他终于被放了下来，四肢都被绑起，两个穴里塞着什么滑腻扭动、带有吸盘的东西，好像是克拉肯身上脱落的触手...但和双腿所受的折磨相比这些感受都微不足道：他们把火热的蜡滴到他无比敏感的皮肤上，等它干结再慢慢揭。他哭叫到声音嘶哑，却换不来这几个人的一丝怜悯。

他大概是又失去了意识几次，再后来，一群毛茸茸的活物被赶到他身边，他的双腿被涂上了粘稠的酱汁，数条小巧的舌头接触到皮肤的那一刻，他大脑里好像有什么东西崩断了，他应该马上再度晕过去的，但他没有，意识反而变得无比清晰，清晰到能清楚地感知到每一条舔舐着他的舌头。他无意识地发着“啊啊”的气声，在无尽的快感地狱里不停地流着眼泪。

这次的折磨可能持续了好几天，或许是几个小时，到最后他完全失去了时间的概念。直到折磨结束，他都有一种不真实的感觉。

白魔给他施了一个治疗术，他感到自己恢复了一点体力，然后白魔和赤魔拖着他，跟在黑魔身后，进到了楼梯口旁边的、始终上着锁的房间里，召唤还曾经好奇过里面是什么。  
现在他终于进到了里面——除了一些诡异的雕像，正对着他的墙上挂着一个人——准确地说是一具躯体，因为它毫无生命的迹象。

这具躯体从头到脚都是诡异的苍白，也就是“标本”，召唤的头在看清那张脸的瞬间痛了起来，这张脸好像很熟悉，但他...他想不起来...这是...

“这是你。”

他被扔在了地上，他甚至没有感到疼痛，体感完全被认知上的震惊所覆盖，白魔和赤魔站在黑魔身后，表情逐渐变得同黑魔一样狂热。

“人类的生命太脆弱了，”他们异口同声地说，连嘴角牵动的弧度都一模一样，“你无法和我..我们分享极乐。”

“这项“标本”的研究，费了我...我们很大一番力气，不得不把你的意识先取出来，塞到别的身体里，还要测试神经加强的成果，好在很成功。”

在诡异的合声中，召唤的头痛渐渐减轻，无数淫靡而黑暗的画面涌了进来，他想起来了，那是很久之前的事情了，这些人...不，他们不是人，他们...他...

曾经也是这样，他被囚禁，被奸淫、反抗、逃跑，但他成功了一次，他记得他结束了自己的生命，意识却没有消失，他在一个漆黑的地方，混混沌沌地度过了很长时间，然后...然后他又变回了他，忘记了那些事情。

“现在我...我们终于为你准备好了一切，你可以和我...我们一起分享永恒。你的身体，这具‘标本’，还有最后一个器官没有被转化，我...我们希望你能亲自体验。”

“不...不....”

召唤猜到了，他拼命摇着头，拖着无力的身体朝门外爬去，他甚至都不敢去想象那样完全被变成“标本”的身体会有多敏感，但紧接着他感到身体一轻，视野里的光线骤然消失了，一股刺骨的寒冷包裹了他，没过一会儿又变成了暖意，他睁开眼，看到地上有一具以一个滑稽的姿势趴着的、熟悉的身体，表情定格在扭曲的恐惧。

“不不....求你....不要..不要...不——”

黑魔、赤魔和白魔整齐地抬起头看向他，一些带着吸盘的、滑腻的触手从四肢开始，蛇一样缠绕住他的新身体，缓慢地摩擦着每一寸敏感至极的肌肤，他歇斯底里地尖叫着，最让他恐惧的是，即使是这样遍布全身的快感之下，他也能清晰地感知到有一根触手爬到了雌穴的最深处，一直探入那个被称为子宫的器官里，然后迅速分化成了上百根纤细的触须，密密麻麻地分散开，扭动着爬满了整个脆弱的子宫壁，开始分泌液体。

那三个“人”开始吟诵什么咒语，可召唤的感官已经几乎失灵了，他什么都看不到、听不见，只能感受到全身上下由内到外、无处不在的地狱般的快感，而在咒语结束的瞬间，他的子宫也完全转变成“标本”的刹那，黑魔的声音居然传到了他耳边，一字一句都无比清晰。

“...你说，如果让这样的子宫怀上胎儿，会是什么感觉呢？”

太阳从东方缓缓升起，把微光洒满格里达尼亚的整片住宅区，没人会听到充斥着某栋房屋深处的、从不停歇的绝望呻吟。

今天也是阳光明媚的一天啊。


End file.
